El ascenso del Clan Uzumaki
by Soy tu perdicion
Summary: El final de la cuarta gran guerra ninja debió marcar a Uzumaki Naruto como una heroina de guerra, pero en vez de ello se encontró en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, por voluntad de los cinco Daimyos argumentando que era una amenaza para la "estabilidad", y que pronto seria ejecutada. ¿Sera este el final del niños del niño de la profecía?. Naruto fem.
1. Chapter 1

La historia y personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su legítimo autor, esto es solo mis marihuanadas XD

Personalmente soy un fan del clan uzumaki, y sus jutsus de sellado que están extintos, realmente me fascina ese clan.

PROLOGO

En una sala cerrada, con poca ventilación, que tenía unas gruesas paredes de metal de refuerzo, se veía una gran puerta de acero doble, la única salida del cuarto sobreprotegido con la mejor seguridad posible, como si trataran de contener algo o mas específicamente a alguien.

Esta no fue una cárcel ordinaria, contuvo un ninja más fuerte nacido en décadas, el único ninja capaz de vencer a Uchiha Madara, y salvar a la totalidad del mundo de un sueño infinito, pero aquí estaba encerrada en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

"Las personas en verdad tenían una forma única de mostrar su gratitud". Pensó ella para si misma.

En aquel oscuro lugar, sin la luz del sol, se puede ver la silueta de una mujer, una mujer de cabello rubio, que debería ser cuidado y hermoso, pero en vez de que se maltratado y sucio, cuyo rostro tenía suciedad y restos de sangre , junto con los ojos vendados que se encontraron atada a la pared con gruesas cadenas de metal pesado cerradas en sus muñecas, las cuales estaban marcadas por el mismo metal, pero no solo fueron sus muñecas sino también sus tobillos que se encontraban encadenados al suelo.

Está persona no era otra que Uzumaki Naruto, una mujer a la que la vida golpeo y le dio lecciones que marcaron su vida.

Su situación actual se debió a que confió, tuvo un momento de debilidad y fue aprovechado por los cuervos que asechaban en las sombras.

Habia sido utilizada por las personas, desde que nació fue marcada como un arma, su humanidad fue rechazada para tratar de convertirla en una herramienta al servicio del pueblo o al menos trataron, porque no hubo más que fracasos. Uzumaki Naruto nunca se doblegó ante nadie, su voluntad siempre fue suya y de nadie más.

Fue su utilidad hacia Konoha, la razón por la cual se le permitió seguir viviendo, ellos ansiaban un soldado poderoso, más que eso un jinchuriki leal al pueblo, que sea absolutamente leal; desde pequeña le predicaron sobre la voluntad de fuego, el amor a la aldea, el compañerismo y lo más importante el bienestar de los aldeanos de la hoja, las mismas personas que la aborrecieron, y no le trajeron nada más que dolor. El deber que se le encargo fue protegerlos, velar por su bienestar, porque ella era la jinchuriki del pueblo, para ellos y el concejo de la aldea ella les debia nada más que lealtad, mientras que ellos nunca pretendieron devolver el favor. Ella seguro lo habría hecho, el camino para ello ya había sido determinado, pero fue salvada, no por una persona ni por la misericordia de Dios, no, fue un demonio lleno de odio, la criatura que le mostró el verdadero color de las cosas.

Ella negó todo eso, e hizo su propia elección, vivir para ella misma, no ser esclava de nadie, ella no tuvo ninguna lealtad al Hokage, a pesar de haber servido bajo de su mando.

Pero todo lo anterior carece de relevancia entre sus pensamientos cuando escucha el ruido del gran puerto de salida abriéndose, y la entrada de seis personas que se para a una distancia de ella. Que fastidio, ella querría matarlos y cortar su garganta para verlos desangrarse lentamente mientras tratan de aferrarse a la vida.

"Tu estancia no debe ser muy cómoda". Dijo aquel hombre de edad mayor, que tenía un cabello cubierto por un sombrero en forma de servilleta en la parte superior de su cabeza que tenía el símbolo de unas llamas, lo cual lo identificaba como el daimyo de fuego.

"Que desean de su prisionera, pensé que me habían encerrado aquí para no recibir visitas". Dijo la mujer rubia ahora reconocida como Uzumaki Naruto

"Más respeto, estas ante la presencia del Daimyo de fuego y otros líderes importantes". Habló Jiraiya mirando a una Uzumaki Naruto encadenada, quien reconoció su voz.

Ciertamente en la celda de Uzumaki Naruto, se encontraban cinco Daimyos pertenecientes a las cinco grandes naciones (Fuego, Tierra, Viento, Agua, Rayo) que se encuentran reunidos para comunicar la decisión tomada después de las reuniones previas.

"¿Debería guardarles respeto Jiraiya ?, es irrelevante para mí que sean los líderes de una nación, cuando me encuentro en esta situación". Dijo ella girando su cabeza en dirección a Jiraiya.

"No es nuestra culpa que esté aquí, en sí mismo todo es debido a ti". Volvió a hablar el daimyo del fuego, y en última instancia gobernante de las tierras en las cuales se instalaba la hoja oculta.

"Eres demasiado poderosa, tu poder es una amenaza para el equilibrio de las cinco grandes naciones". Volvió a decir el daimio de fuego mirándola con un rostro que dijo "Solo hago esto por el bien de mi nación".

Ella solo se quedo quieta escuchando a estos hombres y sus patéticas excusas para encerrarla, A pesar del papel que ella había desempeñado en la salvación del mundo shinobi.

"Tu existencia es una amenaza. Si bien soy el Daimyo de la aldea oculta a la cual has servido, y eres un activo valioso para ella; sé que no tienes ninguna lealtad para la Hoja, y por lo tanto no me tienes lealtad a mi. Tu poder es algo que no puede permanecer sin un control debido, si se te permite seguir libre, podrías amenazar por ti misma a cualquier aldea o nación y sus habitantes ". Dijo el mismo hombre mientras los demás daimyo mantenían silencio para que este hable ya que la hoja oculta estaba bajo su jurisdicción, y este era un ninja de ella.

"Incluso cuando mi poder salvo a este mundo de caer en el infinito tsukuyomi, salve a vosotros y a los demás de soñar eternamente en sueños perfectos, y lo haces, me encadenas aquí, como si fuera un criminal cuando no he hecho nada". Ella hablo mirando en la dirección a la voz de este hombre, que se atrevía a decirle eso en su cara.

"Pensé que por lo menos podrían sentirse agradecidos por salvar sus vidas". Dijo la mujer con voz fría dirigida a estos días, en opinión de ella solo civil inútiles con demasiado poder.

"Tal vez podría ser así, pero nos sentimos amenazados por tu poder, la Nación del fuego es demasiado poderosa teniendo un ninja como tu entre sus filas, e incluso peor si alguna vez decides desertar de ella, eres una amenaza para la estabilidad que se ha logrado a lo largo de tres generaciones de guerras ninja. Significarías un peligro si por algún motivo decidieras amenazar a la aldea del Rayo o a otras aldeas existentes; quizá unirte a algún grupo criminal o formar uno como el Akatsuki. Adicionando que podrías desertar de la aldea a la cual has pertenecido, y otras aldeas ninja te codiciarían por lo que representas ". Dijo el daimyo del Rayo dando un paso al frente.

"No he amenazado a ninguna aldea y tampoco tengo intenciones de formar un grupo criminal". Escupió ella mirando directamente al daimyo del fuego, que, si sus ojos no tuvieran una venda ahora, el daimyo podría ver el puro desprecio en esos ojos azules.

"Ciertamente estaría de acuerdo, pero la fama que haz alcanzado después de haber salvado al mundo ninja es muy peligrosa y amenazas no solo mi posición y poder político sino también el de los otros daimyos, es mejor cortar el problema antes de que inicie. Además, se hizo un acuerdo, que de tu no morir las cuatro naciones se unirían hacia mí en una alianza para poder atacar y debilitar a la Nación del fuego ". Dijo el daimyo de fuego mirándola.

"Fue lo mismo con el clan Uzumaki, que ironía que pertenezcas al mismo clan". Dijo en voz baja el daimyo de rayo, pero para los sentidos entrenados de un ninja de alto calibre como ella y el silencio de la habitación escucharon y se sorprendieron por esa oscura revelación, volteando su cuello bruscamente hacia el hombre.

"Vas a morir pronto y te llevarás dicho secreto a la tumba, así que puedes saberlo". Dijo el daimyo de fuego mirándola.

"Probablemente no sepas mucho sobre tu propio clan, y su caída. Los líderes anteriores temieron el poder de tu clan, su fuinjutsu fue arte complejo que solo ellos dominaron y lo hicieron su marca, su poder y chakra ya era una amenaza para otras aldeas que no estaban asociadas a la nación del fuego, pero ello todavía no nos importó. Pero lo que despertó las alarmas fue su potencial para convertirse en la sexta gran aldea ninja, cinco era un numero aceptable no seis, más aún cuando no formaba parte del sistema establecido, era una anomalía que debía ser tratada. Incluso las alianzas que forjaron con la hoja no fueron suficientes para persuadirme a mí y los demás de no ser una amenaza para el equilibrio conseguido después de dos guerras ninja" . Dijo el daimyo de fuego mirando a la mujer rubia encadenada que escuchaba atentamente su declaración.

"Entonces el Sandaime también dio su consentimiento para la masacre de mi clan". Pensó Naruto con ira. Después de todo aquel hombre se encargó de ella, a pesar de no estar siempre, le dio lo necesario para sobrevivir cuando todavía era pequeña; y no la vio como el monstruo (kyubi) que los aldeanos decían que ella era.

"Probablemente también lo supo mi padre, su condición de Hokage, posiblemente le dio el privilegio de conocer ese oscuro secreto, ya pesar de todo se casó con mi madre, entonces ..." Sus reflexiones fueron detenidas cuando el Daimyo de fuego volvió a hablar.

Jiraiya lo recordaba, tal secreto le fue contado por su sensei, prometiendo nunca contarlo a nadie, no a Tsunade, no a Kushina la esposa de su alumno. A nadie

Escena retrospectiva.

Habían pasado ya dos días después del anuncio por parte del Halcón de la guerra, Danzo, quien informo la masacre de un clan completo, el Clan Uzumaki, por parte de las potencias militares más organizadas, como lo eran Kumo e Iwa,

Las fuerzas de Uzumaki ninjas se enfrentaron en una feroz lucha contra las fuerzas combinadas de Kumo e Iwa, en un intento de defender a su nación, lamentablemente a pesar de la destreza que poseía dicho clan no fue suficiente para permitir a los civiles inocentes y sus familias escapar de las flotas armadas y los jinchurikis completamente transformados que masacraron a los Uzumaki en sus intentos de escape, pero incluso en medio de tantas desesperación y muerte el Clan Uzumaki dio un grito de guerra, y se mantuvo firme hasta el último momento llevándose a la muerte con ellos a más del 80% de las fuerzas enemigas, en la cual numéricamente se enfrentaron a 30000 ninjas de Kumo e Iwa combinados, mientras que Uzumaki sólo tenía la tercera parte.

Fue una batalla perdida, pero aún así cumplieron su deber hasta el final muriendo valientemente por su patria; no sin antes desangrar a sus enemigos dejándolos en minoría numérica de aprox. 6000 hombres, en comparación de la fuerza inicial que había marchado a Uzu.

Los kages estaban horrorizados, después de ver los pocos ninja que regresaron a sus aldeas.

Par cuando terminó la invasión, lo que alguna vez fue Uzushiogakure no Sato, el hogar del poderoso Clan Uzumaki, no quedo nada mas que ruinas, fue triste ver al una vez prospero Uzu no kuni en tal devastación, solo quedaron casas destruidas, restos de edificios y los cuerpos de miles de Uzumaki tendidos en el suelo manchado de sangre producto de la brutal masacre, ni siquiera recibieron un entierro digno. Todo por resultado del temor infundado y la amenaza que supuestamente representaban.

Los kages, que estaban confiados, en el número de sus fuerzas, lamentaron tal decisión, porque el precio de la masacre del clan Uzumaki fue caro, debilitó enormemente a la fuerza shinobi de cada nación respectiva. La cual demoro años en recomponerse para volver a lo que fue antes.

El protagonismo de Kumo e Iwa en la invasión, no masacre, en realidad tuvo un trasfondo más profundo, y no fue solo la participación de dos naciones, fue así como se quiso que creyera, la realidad por sí misma fue otra.

Fueron las sospechas acerca de la masacre de Uzumaki lo que lo llevo a la puerta de la oficina Hokage en altas horas de la noche.

Desde la masacre del clan Uzumaki, su sensei, se centró más en el papeleo, siempre buscando estar ocupado, el peso emocional era demasiado supuso, agregando también la mayor cantidad de trabajo que realizar para mantener el orden en Konoha, pero ninguna razón suficiente lo persuadió para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Jiraiya había notado al Hokage, su sensei, salir de forma desapercibida de la aldea , en altas horas de la noche, en distintas ocasiones antes del tragico suceso,siendo su Hokage demasiado cauteloso de no levantar sospechas. Un Hokage ausente de su aldea en tiempos de guerra demandaría demasiadas criticas y alarmaría a los civiles, el lo entendio, pero aun asi planteo preguntas.

Jiraiya conocía a su maestro, después de todo había sido entrenado por el hombre, y sabia que algo estaba ocultando, no podía decirlo, pero sabia que algo andaba mal, la actitud habitual de Hokage había cambiado, no de manera que alguien lo notara , sino solo de alguien que lo conoció por años, por lo que se encuentra ahora mismo en la sala de su Hokage irrumpiendo.

"que te trae aquí jiraiya, no vez que tengo demasiado trabajo". Dijo Hiruzen mirando a su alumno, aunque tenia preguntas acerca de la presencia de el en este momento.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede, sensei, estas diferente desde la caída de Uzushiogakure, no, te conozco, podría haber pensado que seria debido al peso emocional de la muerte de tantos Uzumaki, y que eran nuestros aliados, o por que pensaste que habías fracasado en tu papel de Hokage, y la última pero también altamente probable el sentimiento de haber fallado a la esposa de Shodaime, y permitir que el clan este extinto. Pero no fue eso, sé que es algo más, lo que te agobia Dijo Jiraiya mirando a su maestro.

"No has visitado a Lady Mito-hime , la has evitado, como si escaparas de ella". Dijo Jiraiya

Si bien él no era uno para ser un genio como su compañero de equipo, tenía sus momentos, además el conocía a su maestro, es como un padre para el después de todo, así que podría en cierta forma tratar de entender el cargo de consciencia de su mestro

"¿Pareces demasiado convencido de lo que dices Jiraiya, pero realmente puedes decir que no está sobre mis hombros la culpa de la caída del clan Uzumaki? Pregunto HIruzen con una mirada triste dirigida a su alumno.

"Los aldeanos, y otros ninjas pueden pensar que te sientes culpable por la caida del Clan Uzumaki y tambien pienso lo mismo, pero te conozco, y se que hay algo mas que no me has contado. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sensei, no debes reprimir tus emociones. Dijo Jiraiya mirando a su maestro con preocupación.

Para agregar más a la conversación, le comento sus sospechas.

"Se que antes de la masacre del clan Uzumaki, estuviste ausente en ciertos momentos, lo pasaría desapercibido, pero tu comportamiento habitual fue diferente, fuiste más cauteloso en particular". Dijo Jiraiya para agregar más a su punto.

Hiruzen estaba en conflicto, de si debería o no responder a lo que Jiraiya estaba cuestionando, pero después de largos momentos de discusión mental, decidió que podia compartir su secreto oscuro con su alumno, el desahogar la culpa ayudaria. Además el confiaba en su alumno.

"Esta bien, pero esto nunca debes contárselo a nadie Jiraiya, a nadie" .Dijo Hiruzen con seriedad, mirando a su alumno.

"Lo juro, no se lo contare a nadie, puedes confiar en mi". Dijo Jiraiya mirando a su maestro haciendo dicho juramento. Su sensei sabía que, si el juraba, lo haría, no decírselo a nadie.

"La masacre de Uzu, no fue solo un accionar de dos kages, hubo más involucrados". Dijo HIruzen con la cabeza baja sin querer mirar a su alumno.

Jiraiya espero, sabia que lo que vendría después seria algo que no debió haber escuchado, un secreto que estaba destinado a permanecer oculto para nunca ser mencionado; y por la vergüenza de su maestro, entendió que su sensei tenía algún grado de participacion.

"La invasión a Uzu fue discutida, por cada Daimyo y Kage de las cinco naciones en reuniones extremadamente secretas. A pesar de los esfuerzos que hize en tratar de demostrar que Uzu, no era una amenaza para las aldeas y el poder de los daimyos, no fue escuchado. Nuestro propio Daimyo estuvo de acuerdo en que Uzu debía ser exterminada, ya que su independencia fue un peligro, dijeron que no necesitaban una aldea que fuera una excepción al sistema ninja. Las fuerzas de Kumo e Iwa, en realidad fueron la fachada de lo que querían mostrar, dentro de las fuerzas estaban camuflados ninjas Kiri. Fue Kirigakure la que proporciono sus barcos para aumentar la flota y asegurar que no hubieran sobrevivientes Uzumaki; mientras que Kumogakure argumento que estaba proporcionando más ninjas que Kiri, por lo tanto a esta aldea le correspondía prestar sus fuerzas navales; y Sunagakure tuvo el papel de proporcionar venenos y suministros médicos, para facilitar el exterminio.

P

ara cuando se terminara la invasión, el botín de guerra seria repartido entre las naciones correspondientes, en relación a su papel en la invasión". Dijo Hiruzen de forma sombría mirando a su escritorio tratando de evitar la mirada de su alumno.

Ese día, el mismo no pudo creer lo que había escuchado de su sensei, fue un shock para su mente pensar que no fueron solo dos naciones que vieron amenaza en el paciifico clan Uzumaki, sino que tanto daimyos como kages estuvieron involucrados en el exterminio de un clan completo.

Fin de flashback

Escuchar tal naturalidad del hombre cuando hablaba de la destrucción de su clan fue intolerable, ella sintió rabia y odio, como podrían estas personas mezquinas decidir el futuro de un clan, peor aun cuando seguían respirando y viviendo tranquilamente sin ningún castigo.

A pesar de no haber tenido alguna conexión real con su clan extinto, ella sintió tristeza, y vislumbro lo que pudo haber tenido, un lugar al cual pertenecer, una familia, un hogar. Todo le fue quitado, incluso antes de tenerlo, pero de nuevo, ella no había tenido nada, solo a si misma.

Kurama que también había estado escuchando sintió las emociones de Naruto, su ira y tristeza, pero ninguna de ellas se filtro hacia el exterior, si, la fuerza de los sellos y la propia debilidad del cuerpo de su anfitrión por consecuencia de la guerra.

"Nos estamos desviando de la situación; volviendo a lo que sucederá contigo, tu muerte tendrá un propósito". Dijo el daimyo de fuego mirándola, mientras ella permanecía quieta, en cierta parte pensando sobre las revelaciones dadas.

"Se ha acordado una alianza entre las cinco grandes naciones, en el tratado de mutuo acuerdo, El tratado Entei, firmado por cada daimyo, donde se concluye que tu muerte es necesaria para la estabilidad del poder en las naciones elementales, donde se le dirá al público que usted murió debido a sus heridas causadas por la intensa batalla, y se le hará un entierro único para descanse en paz, ya que puede tener muchos visitantes. Las masas nunca sabrán lo que hay detrás, todo se llevará a cabo en mutua confidencialidad " . Dijo el daimyo del rayo mirando a la mujer que tenia vendas en los ojos, las cuales estaban sucias, Pero el daimyo lo sabía, si esas vendas no estuvieran cubriendo su vista, podría ver su mirada de desprecio dirigida hacia el y sus acompañantes.

Mientras tanto Jiraiya, que acompañaba a los Daimyo solo se mantenía en silencio durante toda la conversación, no tenía nada que decir, esta era la decisión que tomaron sus líderes, para mantener la paz en las Naciones elementales, no importaba si el la entreno; después de todo ella ya había cumplido su papel derrotando a Uchiha Madara, así mismo en sus ojos si ella no tenía lealtad a la Hoja Oculta, merecía morir por ello.

"La paz es posible, este tratado es una prueba de ello, tu sacrificio será útil para lograrlo, Naruto, ese es tu papel en la búsqueda de la paz. La profecía finalmente se cumplirá, y mi búsqueda habrá terminado". Pensó Jiraiya mirando a Naruto.

Jiraiya pudo sentirlo, la paz estaba más cerca que nunca antes, ella se deslizaba entre sus manos, solo que debía maniobrar con éxito para tomarla con ambas manos, y se pudo, al fin su búsqueda finalmente terminaria; La profecía que hace tantos años le había sido revelada comenzó a tomar sentido en sus ojos. La muerte de ella, el niño de la profecía, traería paz, y sería el clavo de la unificación que se ha necesitado décadas atrás.

Jiraiya no lo había imaginado de esta manera. No pensó en ningún momento que la muerte del niño de la profecía sería lo que marcaría el inicio de una nueva era. El bien mayor fue más importante, incluso si había fallado en proteger a Naruto como su padrino, sabiendo que Minato nunca lo perdonaría y Kushina lo pulverizaría ni bien lo encontrara. Él no se arrepintió, esto fue un paso necesario, la paz no se tuvo sin ningún precio, tuvo un valor.

Pero Naruto tenía otros pensamientos, esto la afectaba directamente y si no hacía nada sería ejecutada por esos pomposos bastardos con corona. Sin embargo. ¿Qué podia hacer ella? Su chakra había sido cerrado y suprimido con potentes sellos especiales para jinchuriki, una combinacion de juken de un hyuga el trabajo de las focas. Que maldición de las circunstancias.

"Entonces soy vuestro sacrificio, para su falsa estabilidad". Dijo ella respondiendo a lo dicho por el Daimyo del rayo.

"Se hará lo que tenga que hacerse para mantener las cosas en orden" Dijo el daimyo de Fuego mirándola directamente

"Ya veo, entonces cuando será mi ejecución". Pregúnto ella en dirección al daimyo de fuego, ya que este parece estar guiando la conversación.

"Sera pronto, en tres meses según las estimaciones, Tsunade-hime y yo establecimos que será el tiempo necesario para buscar un nuevo anfitrión o tratar de suprimir a la bestia". Comunico Jiraiya dando un paso al frente después de mantener silencio durante toda la conversación.

"Ya es momento de retirarnos, nos veremos pronto". Dijo el daimyo del fuego seguido de unos asentimientos por parte de los otros daimyo que ya se retiraban.

"Esta es la paz que has predicado Jiraiya? ¿Estas satisfecho? Pregunto ella antes de que Jiraiya cruzara esa puerta y ella no lo volviera a ver hasta su ejecución.

Jiraiya se detuvo, pero no dijo nada, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, por unos momentos antes de ignorarlo y seguir adelante.

Cuando la puerta de su celda fue cerrada, y el silencio volvió a reinar nuevamente se escuchó una voz tenebrosa y oscura, que la llamaba, no en el exterior, sino a las profundidades de su mente.

"Ven a mí, mocosa". Dijo el gran zorro demonio

En una cueva oscura, que era el hogar de una bestia, una bestia monumental que descansaba en dicha cueva, cuyos ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada miraban el espacio oscuro en la tranquilidad de la noche. Este era el Kyuubi no yoko, la bestia de nueve colas, el bijuu más fuerte, que había estado escuchando atento el destino de su anfitrión, contuvo su ira, esto realmente fue inaceptable. El destino que le aguardaba era otro jinchuriki, y ser nuevamente encerrado en otro humano, un patético humano.

Esa mujer Uzumaki Naruto, en sus ojos era digna de ser su jinchuriki, ella fue la unica que había ganado su confianza. Al comienzo la odiaba, como odio a todos los humanos, pero él había cambiado cuando conoció su contenedor más a fondo, y conoció la oscuridad que albergaba su alma; ella era luz, estaba destinada a serlo, pero adoptó a la oscuridad, y la convirtió en parte de ella; ella fue la única que lo comprendió y lo protegio, compartiendo un lazo de amistad entre humano y bijuu, que nunca había sucedido, nunca.

Pero ahora la realidad era sombría, Kyuubi lo sabía , sería imposible escapar de aquella celda, su chakra no podía ser usado para liberarla, habían sellado el chacra de jinchuriki así como su red de chakras, ni siquiera podía forzar esos sellos para tratar de escapar, fue inútil , absorberían su chakra incluso antes de que tenga pretensión de liberarlo. Las posibilidades de escapar de esta celda eran nulas, no había salida.

Sin embargo, él no permitiría que este fuera el final, no, no lo seria. ¿EL niño de la profecía ser asesinado? Tonterías, Kyuubi no dejaría que sucediera, una ejecución vergonzosa no sería el desenlace.

Estos ya no eran los humanos que su padre había amado, la ambición de estos humanos era demasiado, su arrogancia y orgullo llevarían este mundo a la ruina, el no creyó esa tontería de la estabilidad que proclamaron, fue solo miedo y temor a alguien que era más fuerte, igual que con su familia, fueron amenazados, perseguidos y cazados por los humanos, fueron vistos como amenazas, su poder fue algo que no podían comprender, y por lo tanto debían ser restringidos, ya que no podían ser asesinados. Fue lo mismo aquí, la situación se repetía, pero había una salida, y Kyuubi proporcionaría la apertura para que suceda, fue por eso por que la llamo, a ella, la última esperanza y la única que podía acabar con la codicia de esos humanos.

Frente al zorro demonio apareció una mujer, una hermosa mujer por decirlo menos, de cabello rubio rebelde, que caía en cascada llegándole más allá de la cintura estrecha que poseía, junto unos atributos destacables (grandes pechos, y unas anchas caderas), pero eso no fue lo único que hizo hermosa, su rostro era fino y delicado, que era enmarcado por finos mechones rubios, tapando suavemente su ojo izquierdo, ojos como el mar, esa era la descripción adecuada para esos ojos azules que podían ser cálidos y a la vez tan frios como el hielo.

"Supongo que podemos pasar nuestros últimos meses juntos,Kurama, hemos sido compañeros desde un inicio, compartir mis últimos momentos contigo es aceptable para mí. Pensar que mi vida llegará a su fin pronto, me hace pensar que usted ha sido mi único verdadero amigo a lo largo de toda mi vida, ha sido interesante la travesía de la vida, mas aun contigo Kurama, no importa si para ti solo es un respiro en tu inmortalidad ". Dijo ella mirando a la gran bestia, pensar que le dijo esas palabras a un demonio fue irónico, pero era cierto, un demonio le mostró mayor amabilidad de lo que jamás había recibido de otra persona; estuvo con ella desde que nació, y aunque fue involuntario Kyuubi la protegió y cuido, era seguro, ella habría muerto si no fuera por su chakra.

Quizás el sentimentalismo había tropezado en ella por ahora, pero no importaba era bueno decirlo.

Todo le había sido negado, su clan, su familia, el amor, solo le quedaba la amistad con un ser inmortal que no era humano.

Kurama se conmovió por tales palabras, ningún humano lo había apreciado, siempre lo rechazaron y asumieron que era una bestia de destrucción (bueno lo era), fue conocido como como una fuerza de la naturaleza, un desastre natural.

Pero ella fue diferente, lo comprendió y lo protegió incluso cuando fue la causa de su desdicha , así que estaba agradecido por ello. Su resolución de salvarla solo se fortaleció, tal vez ella seria feliz, y al fin podría tener todo lo que alguna vez le fue negado.

"Hay una manera de arreglar las cosas, Naruto". Dijo el Kyuubi viendo a Naruto que se establece con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"¿Cómo? Esas cadenas restringen mi chakra, ni siquiera estoy segura de poder usarlo". Dijo ella mirando a Kurama. Los malditos fueron precavidos, no solo restringieron su chakra, sino también sellaron su red de chakras; pero ese era el menor de los problemas.

Actualmente su chakra estaba inestable y tenía los ojos dañados, desde la batalla con Kaguya, no para ser mas especifica desde que Sasuke hizo esos sellos de mano en ella, no obstante, todavía no entendía el porqué de las fallas en su cuerpo.

"No me refiero a escapar de aquí, sé que no hay manera, sin embargo una forma de arreglar las cosas y empezar de nuevo, como yo lo veo, la única salida seria reencarnando en alguien más, siendo tu misma y al mismo tiempo dejando de serlo". Dijo Kurama mirándola directamente esperando ver su reacción. Al final esta fue la solución más efectiva, esos tontos humanos no la dejarían libre, incluso si escapaba, lo que no era posible, seria perseguida por las cinco grandes naciones y sus allegados.

"Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer para reencarnar?". Pregunto ella. Reencarnar fue posible, Indra y Ashura reencarnaron en sus descendientes para continuar su guerra, por lo tanto, ella podría hacerlo.

"Es un jutsu de sellado, que envía tu alma a través del tiempo, donde tu alma ocupara un nuevo cuerpo con el que compartas alguna relación sanguínea, dado que tendrán un chakra similar. En última instancia tus recuerdos y conocimiento regresaran a ti, pero de forma gradual. Todo lo que conozco sobre ese fuinjutsu es teórico, nunca fue realizado "Dijo Kurama, siendo honesto, lo que sabia de ese jutsu de sellado era incierto, las paradojas del tiempo no era algo que el Kyuubi no Kitsune entendiera.

"Pero claro, no todo es tan fácil como parece, hay ciertas condiciones que tienen que cumplirse, necesitas un control de chakra perfecto, más perfecto que el de Tsunade, así como también el sellado solo puede ser realizado en tus últimos momentos de vida, cuando estes cerca de la muerte, por lo tanto solo puede ser realizado una vez, sin margen de error ". Dijo Kurama sabiamente.

"Lo haré, sin embargo, que tan lejos en el tiempo puede llevarme". Preguntó ella directamente al zorro.

"No podría estar seguro, nunca ha sido probado, pero tengo algunas conjeturas, sin embargo, nada es seguro", Dijo Kurama.

"De todas las formas realizare ese sellado, no hay opción, el castigo del error es la muerte, así que pondré todos mis esfuerzos en ello; ya no hay futuro para mi aquí Kurama, las naciones elementales rechazan mi existencia". Dijo ella asintiendo para si misma.

"Entonces tendrás que practicar tu control de chakra en estos tres meses. Entrenaras aqui, siguiendo mi régimen de entrenamiento que tengo preparado. Tus clones de sombra serán utilizados hasta el límite". Dijo Kurama con una sonrisa siniestra que ella conocía, solo significaba que pasaría por el infierno, este entrenamiento sería una tortura, cualquier reacción natural seria encogerse de miedo, pero ella simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces que así sea, si este mundo me ha negado, yo también lo haré, negarlo, mi vida siempre ha sido mía, y solo yo puedo terminarla". Dijo que ella con una sonrisa sombría.

Esos civiles con corona no decidirían su muerte, seria un insulto para su orgullo si ella permitiera que tal cosa sucediera, ella podría imaginarlo, la kunoichi que fue cara a cara contra Uchiha Madara asesinada por unos tontos, seguramente el Uchiha se reiría de ella.

El plan inicial que tuvo para su final aun seguiría en pie, ella simplemente no moriría para darles satisfacción. La otra alternativa fue bien recibida, reencarnar y hacer las cosas de nuevo, si, fue mejor. Con su conocimiento y experiencia ella podría lograr cualquier cosa.

"Ciertamente los demonios hacen ofertas interesantes". Pensó ella con alegría oscura.

"Veras que al final yo triunfare, Jiraiya, nada saldrá como lo deseas. Los planes que tú y esos tontos idearon no serán nada más que una ilusión. Solo aguarda, mi muerte solo será el inicio del nuevo camino que forjare con mis manos, al final mi voluntad será la que prevalezca ". Pensó ella con determinación sombría; esta fue una oportunidad dorada, y ella se aseguraría de aprovecharla.

-Bueno chicos este es el primer capítulo, realmente esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Son libres de hacer cualquier comentario o crítica.

Saben, a mi a veces me molesta eso de la voluntad de fuego, donde Naruto carga con todo el dolor, es decir, que solo por ser la reencarnación de Ashura, y que este predico la paz y amor, me jode que Naruto no sienta odio, a los aldeanos de Konoha por su miserable infancia, jejeje bueno me estoy expandiendo en mis divagaciones.

Naruto mujer realmente me agrada, verán después que personalidad le voy a dar a mi protagonista.

"" "" "" "" "" "Hay una razón para que Naruto este vendada en los ojos, pronto lo descubrirán.

Adiós, amigos.-


	2. Post prologo cap 1

CAPITULO 1

Jiraiya y un equipo ambu se encontraban en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, fue el deber de Konoha la seguridad de su daimyo, y la presencia de Jiraiya haría que cualquier ninja picaro pensara dos veces antes de atacarlos.  
El estatus de shinobi legendario de Jiraiya y los privilegios que conllevaba fueron permitidos por este hombre, más razones para cumplir su deber fehacientemente.

"daymio-sama" dijeron los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la capital mientras se inclinaban en reverencia ante el Daimyo de fuego.

El daimyo se detuvo un momento y espero, dos hombres se acercaban hacia ellos.  
El hombre mayor tenía el cabello castaño, ojos negros con arrugas por debajo de ellos, canas que adornaban su barba y largas patillas, portaba una una armadura sammurai con el símbolo de un camaleón, orgullosamente tallado, en su protector izquierdo. Debajo de esta armadura llevaba un traje oscuro simple con guantes y sandalias.  
Mientras que el más joven tenía el cabello negro con algunos mechones cayendo por sus rostro, ojos oscuros mirando a los ninja de Konoha, su postura era relajada, pero a los ojos entrenados de Jiraiya, sabía que sólo era una fachada, sus músculos estaban tensos para responder a cualquier movimiento.

"Jiraiya del Sanin, es un honor tenerlo aquí, permitanme escoltarlos al castillo del Daimyo". Dijo el hombre mayor mirando al grupo de Konoha.

Para luego ambos hombres tomar su lugar al lado del Daimyo, marcando el ritmo de la caminata.

Jiraiya se fijo en su entorno, no era necesario que lo guiarán el había estado en la capital muchas veces, su red de espías lo mantuvo aquí en distintas ocasiones.

Jiraiya tuvo intriga en relación a estos hombres, parecían estar cerca del Daimyo y fijándose en el hombre mayor el lo reconoció como un integrante de la familia Kamatari. Ese símbolo de comadreja en la parte derecha de su hombro lo delató. Bueno el hombre parecía mostrar orgullosamente la familia a la que pertenecía.

Habían dos familias nobles que estaban en buenos términos con el Daimyo, Las familias Kamatari y Shinomari, eran clanes que servían al Daimyo . Si bien eran principalmente civiles descendían de la clase samurai y su código era estricto e inamovible.

La familia Kamatari en un comienzo estaba asociado a un grupo de comerciantes comunes que sólo más tarde fueron ganando poder y prestigio con el continuo servicio que prestaron a la familia real, posteriormente sus hijos adoptaron la forma de vida de un samurai, siguieron un código moral que consistía en la protección de los débiles y entrenaron en el manejo de la espada, para después jurar lealtad al Daimyo de Fuego, donde a cambio de protección fueron recompensados con riquezas y posición social.  
Se caracterizaban por llevar en sus armaduras el símbolo de una comadreja, bien tallado y orgullosamente portado por sus miembros.

Mientras que la familia Shinomari eran samurai errantes que viajaban continuamente a través de la tierra de Fuego, para tiempo después establecerse en las afueras de la capital y prestar su servicio a la Capital y el Daimyo.  
Llevaban en su armadura la figura de un camaleón, como símbolo de la familia a la que pertenecían.  
...

La caminata fue tranquila y pausada, durante el recorrido los civiles saludaban respetuosamente al Daimyo y sus acompañantes.

En poco tiempo el castillo de Daimyo estuvo a la vista para Jiraiya y los AMBU.

Ya dentro del castillo el Daimyo de Fuego se detuvo, miró a Jiraiya y dijo:Puedes disfrutar de tu breve estancia en la capital , Kyoto tiene lugares de ocio que podrían interesarte".

Jiraiya y los Ambu de Konoha lo miraron alejarse para después retirarse. L mision había sido completada.

A su antiguo yo le hubiera encantado espiar a las mujeres, Kyoto seguro tenía bellezas por descubrir.  
Realizar su 'investigacion' y escribir libros era un medio para encontrar al "Salvador del mundo", el sabio sapo había profetizado su destino como un superpervertido que viajo por el mundo escribiendo libros.  
El niño de la profecía ya había sido encontrado y dependía de él seguir con sus prácticas(espiar a las mujeres y escribir libros eroticos).

Después de un momento llegaron a un edificio color rojo decente para alojarse.  
"Neko, pasaremos la noche aquí". Dijo Jiraiya al jefe Ambu a cargo de la mision.  
"Hai, Jiraiya-sama". Dijo el ambu de máscara semejante a un gato con tres rayas rojas.  
¬-/. _Más tarde_  
_En compañía de la noche oscura, la que viene cuando todos duermen, plácida el alma que descansa en su silencio, el mismo silencio que arrastra las incertidumbres y entierra las dudas. _  
El sueño había escapado de sus ojos, y a pesar de estar cansado por el viaje, su mente continuó despavilada, negándose a caer en el dulce abrazo de la inconsciencia.  
Jiraiya miró al techo, su mirada encontrándose con el concreto, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante en el mundo, mientras que su mente divagaba en sus deseos, en lo que había estado persiguiendo por años, y las dificultades que había atravesado  
para llegar al punto donde se encontraba ahora, la paz al alcance de sus manos, aún cuando el sacrificio de su alumna era necesario.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Naruto todavía lo perseguían. ¿Está era la paz que habia estado buscando?,¿Estaba satisfecho con el desarrollo de las cosa s?.

_**Reflexiones de Jiraiya**_

Jiraiya deseaba la paz, e hizo de su vida la misión de alcanzarla.

Pero ahora dejaría de ser un sueño, la paz estaba frente a sus ojos

Hace años cuando la profesia le había sido revelada por el Sabio sapo no lo habia creído, fue comprensible, todavía era ajeno al estado del mundo shinobi.  
La ingenuidad de un genin que estaba enamorada de su compañera de equipo y que tenía una amistad-rivalidad con su otro compañero había sido olvidada cuando realizó su primer asesinato, convirtiéndose oficialmente en un shinobi de Konoha.

En ese entonces el mundo todavía era caótico y reino la desconfianza. Las aldeas shinobi se habían recuperado de su última guerra, tomó casi veinte años, pero se habían fortalecido lentamente y construido su fuerza militar, implementando una mejor estructura en el entrenamiento de su shinobi y la acumulación de recursos.  
Konoha había reinado como la aldea escondida más fuerte, los legendarios shinobi como Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Uchiha Madara(desertor) pertenecían a Konoha, de modo que en su momento ninguna aldea se atrevió a desafiarla, pero tales hombres ya habian muerto o perecido en la guerra, lo que dejó el camino libre para derrotarla y posicionarse como "la aldea más fuerte", o eso pensaban, porque Konoha no estaba desamparada, el legado de Nidaime-sama, sus estudiantes, estaban allí para defenderla, "La voluntad de fuego"no moriría. Hiruzen Sarurobi, el tercer Hokage, se encargaría de liderar a Konoha y encaminarla hacía la victoria.

La segunda gran guerra ninja había comenzado, una guerra que trajo muchos héroes y tomó aún más vidas, en la que el y sus compañeros de equipo lucharon contaron Hanzo de la salamandra de Amegakure, donde recibieron su título de Legendario Sanin.

Para cuando fue hora de marcharse a Konoha, fue detenido por la presencia de tres huérfanos, no habría sido importante, pero una parte de él quiso ayudarlos, después de todo Konoha y otras potencias tuvieron una mano en la muerte de los padres de estos niños, ayudarlos calmaria su consciencia culpable. Por lo que decidió quedarse con ellos durante un tiempo diciéndole a Tsunade y Orochimaru que regresaría pronto ya que la guerra estaba cerca de culminar y las cartas parecían estar a favor de Konoha.

Nagato, konan y Yahiko, ese era el nombre de los tres huérfanos que había conocido. Nagato era pelirrojo y de tez pálida, Konan tenía el cabello corto lacio de color azul, unos ojos ámbar y era la más amable del grupo,por último, Yahiko era de piel blanca y un notable pelo anaranjado, de naturaleza extrovertida y audaz.

El se había compadecido por esos huérfanos y decidió que los entrenaria en ninjutsu, tenían potencial para convertirse en shinobi. Ser fuerte fue necesario, eso los ayudaría a defenderse y tener mayores posibilidades de supervivencia.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos, se sintió tranquilo, la guerra lo había cambiado, añoraba la paz más que nunca,pelear en las líneas del frente lo había atormentado.

Cortar la garganta de sus enemigos y verlos derrumbarse no fue una vista que cualquier persona querría ver, más aún si sólo era el rodeado de cuerpos inmóviles porque el los había asesinado por ser enemigos de Konoha, para proteger a Konoha.

Aún cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y su consciencia jugaba con el recordándole las atrocidades que había cometido, todavía deseaba la paz en este mundo, creía en las personas, creía en que la comprensión y la paz prevalecerian sobre el odio y sobre todo, todavía tenía esperanza.

Las personas tenían odio en sus corazones, guardaban rencor y conocían el dolor, el dolor de perder a un ser querido, el dolor de perderlo todo. Pero fue la pena y la tristeza un sentimiento derivado de amar, de apreciar. Las personas solo tenían que encontrarse a si mismas y dejar de lado el odio, vivir con odio fue desdicha, te consumió desde adentro solo para convertirte en un cascarón de tu viejo yo y nunca volver a ser el mismo.  
La paz era posible, el creia firmemente en ello, asi como el era un shinobi leal a su pueblo, y deseaba el bienestar de su gente, los shinobi de otras aldeas también tenían sus propias lealtades, sin embargo eso no debería impedir el entendimiento mutuo y las conversaciones amistosas.  
Después de todo no siempre debías empuñar un kunai y amenazar la garganta de la persona a la que considerabas un enemigo, estar abierto a las conversaciones de paz no debería significar invitar al peligro.  
El odio y el rencor debían ser olvidados para allanar el camino de un futuro donde la paz reinara.

La paz...  
Esos eran los pensamientos de su mente más joven mientras miraba los brillantes ojos rinnegan de su alumno aterrorizado que miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de la persona a la cual había matado para salvar a Yahiko.

Esos ojos, que son una leyenda y que sólo fueron empuñados por un hombre en la antigüedad ¡El rinnegan¡  
El Rikudou Senin, el Sabio de los seis caminos, quien fue considerado como el padre de los shinobi.  
El ermitaño poseía el ojo rinnegan, y se dice que creo todos los ninjutsu conocidos hoy en día.  
Además se dice que esos ojos son una herramienta de Dios, capaz de traer la salvación al mundo en tiempos de caos.  
O una herramienta de destrucción que regresaría todo a nada.  
Siempre penso en ellos como leyendas.  
Pero aquí estaba una persona que realmente los posee.

Alguien que podría traer la paz a este mundo de caos.  
Si Nagato era la niño de la profecía era su deber entrenarlo, ese era su destino.  
Guiarlo y formarlo para que se convierta en el ninja que traería orden y estabilidad al mundo shinobi, y evitar que use su poder para la destrucción. Las naciones elementales no necesitaban mayor devastación de la que conocían.

O al menos eso pensó porque su tiempo con ellos ya había acabado, se habían convertido en shinobi competentes, y el tenía la necesidad de regresar a Konoha.

Solo para después enterarse que sus alumnos habían fallecido, y que la organización revolucionaria, Akatsuki, que habían formado para traer la paz a Amegakure había sido disuelto.  
Pero un así se sintió orgulloso por haberlos entrenado ya que el camino de paz que ellos habían estado siguiendo fue el mismo que el les había enseñado"La Paz a través de la comprensión y el entendimiento, de las palabras sin recurrir a la violencia"  
Su corazón se apretó al pensar en ellos, en el tiempo que habían convivido como familia. Atesoraría esos momentos, y elegiría un nuevo estudiante, que persiga los mismo ideales que él.  
**_**La profecía tenía que cumplirse**_**.

Fue triste, el había fallado, habia creído que Nagato era el niño de la profecía, pero ahora estaba muerto y sus enseñanzas habían muerto con el. Por lo tanto sí Nagato no era el niño de la profecía, todavía tenía que encontrar otro estudiante, el elegido que traeria un gran cambio al mundo Shinobi.

No obstante su corazón se había roto cuando volvió a ver a Tsunade, ella era tan miserable, había perdido a su hermano y su amante, ya no le quedaba nada, y el lamento no haber estado ahí para ella.

Su resolución solo se fortaleció. La paz tenía que hacerse, seguir peleando más guerras consumirian su cordura.

Fue por eso que entrenó a Minato, quien tenía el potencial para ser un gran ninja, un genio que aparece una sola vez cada generación. Creyó que Minato era el niño de la profecía, y deposito sus esperanzas en el.  
Lo entreno lo mejor que pudo, le enseño el jutsu de invocación para convocar a los sapos, tenia las reservas suficientes para convocar a Gamabunta, le presento el arte de fuinjutsu, campo donde sería ayudado por su novia Kushina, quien le enseño algunos jutsus del Clan Uzumaki, haciéndolo muy conocedor de fuinjutsu,incluso llegando a superarlo. Así como también en resistencia y velocidad que fueron útiles para que su alumno utilizará los jutsus de su propia creación.  
Unos jutsus peligrosos.  
El tuvo que reconocerlo, los jutsus de su estudiante eran únicos, no necesitaron sellos con las manos, por lo que su ejecución era rápida y precisa.  
El rasengan, era una minibijuudama. La técnica no necesita sellos con las manos, utilizando en su lugar una concentración de chakra, girando en forma de una esfera en la palma de la mano del usuario, que inflige un daño inmenso a su objetivo en contacto.  
Minato paso tres años creando el rasengan.  
el _****Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador****_, que esencialmente le permitía a su alumno movilizarse a cualquier lugar con el uso de sellos especiales, casi como si se teletransportara.  
Técnica de Espacio-Tiempo que más tarde le daría la fama, al usarlo deliberadamente contra más de 1000 ninja de Iwagakure en la Tercera Gran Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

La realidad era sombría, las nubes de tormenta yacían sobre ellos, la tensión en las Naciones elementales era palpable y una nueva guerra se acercaba, fue inevitable. La última les había costado tanto y pronto iniciaría otra, fue desalentador por decirlo menos.

La Tercera Gran Guerra Ninja había comenzado, la situación se repetía, asesinar y matar al enemigo, hacer barridas completas de ninja, infiltrarse en campamentos de ninjas extranjeros y eliminarlos sin dejar sobreviviente alguno, eso y otros actos oscuros fueron lo que se vio obligado a realizar nuevamente para proteger a Konoha.  
Pero sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes dado el escaso ejército con el que contaba la Hoja Oculta.

Pelear en un solo frente fue fatal, todas las apuestas estaban en contra de la Hoja, la pérdida de esta guerra parecía ser inevitable.

Y en medio de tanta muerte y destrucción, la luz brillo en forma de Minato Namikase, cuya habilidad y destreza causaron terror en sus enemigos, después de haber asesinado por sí sólo a más de 1000 ninja Iwa con un solo jutsu, lo cual instigo a Iwagakure a rendirse para evitar la pérdida de más de sus shinobi.

"El destello Amarillo de Konoha". Fue el nombre que obtuvo su estudiante debido a su gran velocidad y el destello amarillo producto de su Hiraishin no jutsu.

La actitud heroica y fama alcanzada por Minato lo hicieron un candidato digno de convertirse en el Yondaime, que posteriormente fue elegido por Hiruzen, su sensei.

Solo después de haber jurado fielmente proteger a Konoha, su Sensei decidió contarle el oscuro secreto que guardaba la masacre de Uzumaki, Minato debía saberlo, estaba saliendo con un Uzumaki, su relación con Uzumaki Kushina, la jinchuriki del Kyuubi fue seria. No sería prudente mantenerlo en las sombras, el era el Hokage ahora, tenía derecho a conocer los hechos oscuros que guardaba la Hoja, debía entender las difíciles decisiones que tomó un Hokage para mantener a Konoha segura, y si era posible; que no volvieran a repetirse.

Pero por supuesto eso no significa que sea mucho más fácil contarlo, como decirle a alguien que todo un clan fue asesinado por un conjunto de fuerzas pertenecientes no sólo a dos naciones, que los Daimyos y sus kages estuvieron de acuerdo, y que Konoha estuvo de acuerdo. Que Konoha había decidido callar y esperar la castastrofe que sucederia, fue traición, una traición vergonzosa a un clan fundador a un aliado.

El mismo había visto a su Sensei no estar demasiado tiempo en la presencia de Uzumaki Mito, Lady Mito-hime, la esposa de shodaime.  
Haber traicionado a Uzumaki Mito, peso demasiado en la consciencia de Hiruzen, su sensei.

La reacción de Minato fue diferente, Jiraiya había esperado algún grito o reclamo, pero en vez de ello sólo hubo un silencio sepulcral. Minato Namikase miró con tristeza a su sensei y a Sandaime Hokage, sus miradas sombrías no evitaron que el pudiera ver la culpa en esos ojos. Fue comprensible, ahora el también conocía la verdad y cargaría con ello, el legado de Sandaime-sama, el profesor.  
/Pov. Minato/  
Pensar en Kushina lo hizo sentirse mal, por ocultarle eso a ella, pero él mismo sabía que un jinchuriki que albergaba a la bestia más odiosa de las nueve no necesitaba emociones oscuras. Kyuubi podía aprovechar eso para susurrar en la mente de ella y causar una catástrofe.

Kushina estaría bien, mientras no supiera nada, fue lo mejor para ella.  
El no la merecía. Y aún con todo lo que ocultaria, él no podía soportar alejarse se ella.

Su relación había ocupado la mayor parte de sus vidas. Se conocían desde que eran niños. Habían pasado por innumerables pruebas juntos, dándose fuerza mutuamente.  
El sólo guardaría silencio y trataría de hacerla feliz, esa era su promesa para ella.  
Minato Namikase cumpliría con su deber como Yondaime Hokage de la Hoja Oculta, guardaría el secreto de Uzumaki para protegerla a ella y a Konoha.

La seguridad de Konoha y la lealtad de su jinchuriki estaban en juego.

La seriedad del caso no se perdió para él, si alguna vez esto salía a los oídos del público literalmente destruiría a Konoha y sus relaciones de amistad con aldeas más pequeñas, de igual forma con los clanes que habitaban en la Hoja Oculta.

****Desconfiarian de Konoha****. Los clanes podían sublevarse y causar guerras internas. Mientras que las aldeas aliada podían romper sus tratados de paz. ¡Sería una catástrofe!.

Y su alumno, Minato, prometió delante de él y Sandaime que ese secreto no sería sabido por nadie, Solo por su sucesor cuando llegara el momento; y que durante su mandato como Yondaime daría todos sus esfuerzos para que más sucesos como el Uzumaki no se repitieran.

Y él estaba satisfecho, era seguro que Minato era el ninja profetizado que traería los cambios que se necesitaban al mundo Shinobi, su brillantes y astucia serían sus mejores armas, el no había tenido dudas de que Minato podía lograrlo.

Su posición como Hokage y la naturaleza pacífica de su alumno salvarian a Konoha y a otras Aldeas de pelear más guerras. El podía sonreír, el camino para la paz estaría siendo preparado por Minato, una vez que Konoha este en calma.

El mismo tuvo que salir por unos años, estar fuera de Konoha lo ayudaria a superar la partida de Tsunade y al mismo tiempo hacerse cargo de su red de espias. Minato lo haría bien en su ausencia, él estaba seguro de ello.

Pero el destino tenía algo más preparado para el, al arrebatarle las ilusiones que se había planteado con su estudiante.

Porque cuando regresó a Konoha, después del ataque del Kyuubi, ocurrido el 10 de octubre, lo que debería haber sido la familia feliz de su estudiante y su esposa con un recién nacido Naruto, solo recibió la mirada de condolencia de su sensei informándole de la muerte de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki, que habían muerto sacrificando sus vidas para sellar a la bestia de nueve colas en su única hija.  
Namikase-Uzumaki Naruto, una hermosa niña de ojos azules y cabello rubio como su padre, poseía las características faciales de su madre, una nariz pequeña y delicada, una fina barbilla y cejas delineadas.  
Ahora huérfana de ambos padres.

El estaba devastado, su último estudiante estaba muerto, la historia se había repetido, había creído que Nagato era el niño de la profecía y falleció, lo mismo sucedió con Minato. ¿Todos sus estudiantes estaban destinados en enfrentar una muerte trágica?. ¿No fue suficiente el haber perdido a Nagato?.

Pero ahora su sensei, Hiruzen, quería que el cuidará a la niña. ¿Como podría hacerlo?. Cuando no había hecho nada más que fracasar, cuando perder a Minato lo había destrozado y su hija se parecía dolorosamente a él recordandole al estudiante que habia perdido.  
"Lo siento sensei, no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ocuparme de mi red de espías, sabes lo importante que es para la aldea y tampoco puedo llevarla conmigo, sería demasiado imprudente viajar con un recién nacido, peor aún si algún ninja viera su aspecto, no es difícil ver su parecido con Minato".

Fue una excusa, el lo sabía, y su sensei también. Pero fue válida y hasta cierto punto era la mejor opción.  
Los enemigos de Minato sabían que el era su Sensei y si de pronto lo vieran con una niña en brazos que se pareciera a su estudiante, sabrían que ella era su hija y enviarían a cualquier cantidad de asesinos para asesinarla.

Iwagakure seguro no querría que la línea de Minato Namikase continuará, y sólo sería el primero de la lista porque Kushina también era odiada por Kumo, las masacres de Kumo shinobi que hizo marcaron un camino sangriento y estarían más que complacidos en eliminar su descendencia.

"Espero que no te arrepientas, Jiraiya". Fue lo que dijo su maestro dijo su maestro mientras se alejaba.

Solo se quedaría durante un tiempo, su presencia en Konoha fue necesaria, el ataque de Kyuubi causó daños que llevarían tiempo repararse, y la fuerza shinobi de Konoha se concentraría en la reconstrucción, así que como Sanin era su deber proteger a Konoha en su momento más débil. Su presencia disuadiria cualquier pensamiento de ataque.  
Para después marcharse, su sensei se ocuparía de la niña, es la hija de su sucesor, Sandaime la protegería.

Después de haber cumplido su papel, se marchó de Konoha, debía continuar con su red de Espías, Konoha tenía que estar enterada si por algún motivo habia enemigos asechando en las sombras, bueno siempre los había. La información que el proporcionaba alertaria al Pueblo de las Hojas, el siempre se aseguró de ello.  
Más que eso todavía tenía que superar su dolor, la pérdida de Minato, su último estudiante, había cavado hondo en el y solo el tiempo ayudaría a superarlo.  
Se marcho por varios años, solo enviando mensaje a través de sus convocatorias.  
Cuando regreso de su aislamiento autoimpuesto porque su sensei quería que el entablara un lazo con Naruto.

No pensó que sería ella, la hija de su estudiante, el niño de la profecía que habia estado buscando por años.

Y ahora su muerte era necesaria para lograr lo que tanto había anhelado, el estaba seguro de ello, este era el camino hacia la paz.  
****Ella cargaría con todo el odio y dolor de este mundo. Los ninjas y civiles se unirían para llorar su muerte, compartirían sus lágrimas, su dolor. ****  
... /

A la mañana siguiente Jiraiya y los AMBU partieron de regreso a Konoha.  
Jiraiya tenía movimientos que planificar, un nuevo anfitrión para el Kyuubi no Yoko ocuparía su tiempo.  
El tendría que trabajar con esa 'persona' en la creación de un nuevo recipiente adecuado.

En konoha

Tsunade descansaba sobre su escritorio pensando, la guerra había debilitado a konoha. La aldea había perdido grandes Shinobis como Shikaku Nara, su comandante de guerra e Inoichi Yamanaka del cuerpo de interrogación y tortura. Y ahora esto.

Los Daimyos habían presionado para matar a Uzumaki Naruto, a pesar de que ella había salvado al mundo Shinobi . El propio Daimyo de fuego amenazó de que si Konoha se oponía reduciría sus misiones y el dinero que sostenía la Hoja y sus habitantes.

"Pero es necesario, si Naruto no muere el pueblo no podrá recuperarse de esta crisis.  
Lamento que Konoha tenga que pisotear nuevamente el legado del Cuarto ". Pensó Tsunade con tristeza.

Si bien ella no quería que Naruto muriera no podía hacer nada para oponerse al Daymio. Si ella lo hiciera Konoha se desangraria económica y financieramente.

"Solo espero que puedas reunirte con tus padres en el más allá". Incluso si no es un final que debería suceder, podrás descansar después de haber sufrido tanto. Dijo su mente pensando en Naruto.  
Ella no le tenía ningún odio o malos deseos, Naruto había sido su Shinobi, y habia trabajado con Konoha durante años.  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta.  
"Adelante". Dijo ella, para que después entrarán dos personas molestas que ella no había querido ver hoy.

"Que desean Omura y Koharu". Dijo ella mirando a los ancianos, siempre fueron un dolor de cabeza dentro de su concejo, a ella le molestaba que siempre cuestionaran sus decisiones.

"Queremos saber quién será el proximo jinchuriki del kyuubi". Dijo Koharu mirando a la nieta de Shodaime.

Ella los fulmino con la mirada, no deberían decirlo como si se tratará del clima, a pesar de sólo ser ella y sus Ambu, este era un secreto que debía ser resguardado.

"No es necesario que lo sepas, solo lo sabrás cuando yo te permita saberlo".Dijo Tsunade mirando a estos ancianos.

"El jinchuriki del kyuubi es la fuerza militar del pueblo, no puedes negarnos su identidad, debemos saberlo". Dijo Koharu con dureza mirando a Tsunade.

"¡Basta!, no te diré y punto. Retirense antes de que ordene a mis AMBU sacarlos por la fuerza!. Dijo Tsumade alzando la voz, ¿porque estos ancianos siempre tenían que irritarla? .

Mientras que los ancianos del concejo no retrocedieron, sabían que ella era propensa a sus ataques de ira, no obstante ella no podía arremeter contra ellos.  
_Eran miembros honorables del concejo._

La presión se mantuvo en el aire antes que los ancianos a regañadientes salieran de la oficina de Tsunade.  
"Ambu".Dijo ella, e inmediatamente una persona con máscara de oso, se encontraba inclinado con una rodilla sobre el suelo y la cabeza inclinada.  
"Traeme a Kakashi Hatake". Ordenó Tsunade con su voz de mando.  
El Ambu desapareció al instante con la orden recibida.  
Quince minutos después, apareció un perezoso jounin, con una máscara que cubría su rostro y mirada aburrida, con un libro naranja en la mano "Icha Icha Paradise". No despegaba la vista de su libro. Aún en presencia de su Hokage, que lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.  
Aún así, Tsunade se contuvo y no arremetió contra el ni lo amenazó. Sentía lástima por el hombre,según su historial, el era el único sobreviviente del equipo de Minato Namikase. Su padre se habia suicidado debido a las constantes críticas y acusaciones por la decisión tomada en una misión crucial cuando Kakashi sólo era un niño y ahora nuevamente se encontraba solo , Sakura era la única integrante del equipo 7 que todavía estaba en Konoha.  
Sasuke Uchiha había muerto en la cuarta guerra Shinobi y Naruto estaría ejecutada pronto.

La ejecución próxima de Naruto, era un secreto de rango S, solo conocido por ella, como Hokage, Jiraiya, los ancianos, y Kakashi.

Le habían informado a Kakashi, solo después de que irrumpiera en la oficina Hokage exigiendo respuestas.  
Kakashi era su sensei, y alumno de Minato Namikase, padre de Naruto, por lo tanto debía saber la decisión tomada para asegurar el bienestar de Konoha.

Naruto había permanecido en el hospital los primeros tres días, solo debido a sus súplicas y protestas como Médica experimentada, argumentando que Naruto podría morir sino le daban al menos un descanso adecuado.  
Solo para recibir la mirada impasible del Daimyo, ella se había sorprendido, nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de ese hombre(un civil) , solo lo había visto actuar de manera desinteresada en los asuntos de Konoha, llegando a pensar de que era un viejo manipulable y fácil de persuadir.

Estaba equivocada, ahora lo sabía, la máscara que uso el Daimyo la habia engañado, había creído ver a un viejo tonto en las limitadas interacciones que tubo con el Daimyo, solo para que dejara caer su máscara y le diera una mirada amenazante.

"Naruto, necesita rehabilitación , el chakra del Kyuubi no está ayudando en su recuperación. Tanto el chakra de ella como el del zorro se encuentran inestables, complicando la curación natural propia de un jinchuriki. Mi ninjutsu médico no ha tenido un efecto positivo notable . Se espera que su rehabilitación dure al menos ocho meses.  
Tiempo necesario para investigar las anormalidades en su red de chakra, atender la curación de sus heridas y el daño sufrido en sus ojos, resultado de la feroz batalla ". Dijo Tsunade firmemente al Daimyo de fuego.

Esperaba que el hombre aceptará el tiempo de recuperación de Naruto.  
¡Lástima! que el Daimyo tenga otros pensamientos.

_****" Ella se encuentra débil, que oportuno, eliminarla sera menos complicado ".****_ Pensó el Daimyo de Fuego al enterarse de la condición de Naruto.  
Esta situación fue conveniente, se acomodo bien a los planes que tenía para ella.

"No, ella será retirada del hospital a más tardar en tres días".Dijo el Daymio ignorando la mirada furiosa de Tsunade.

"Ella no se marchará de este hospital, como Médica no permitiré ...". Dijo Tsunade acaloradamente, solo para ser interrumpida por la rígida mirada del Daimyo.

"No me desafies, Hokage". Dijo el Daymio bruscamente.  
Dando por terminada la discusión, mientras avanzaba en dirección opuesta sin mirar a Tsunade.

Tsunade  
_

Espero un momento, e hizo los sellos manuales de privacidad. Tenía una misión importante para Kakashi, dejarlo solo empeoraria las cosas, su depresión, actual podría orientarlo al suicidio. Ella no podía permitir eso, Kakashi era un ninja excepcional, su participación crucial en la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi agregó a la leyenda de 'Sharingan no Kakashi'.

Konoha necesitaba todo los ninja disponibles en este momento.  
La recuperación tomaría tiempo y recursos. No sólo fue la situación financiera de la aldea sino también el estado psicologíco de sus shinobi lo que tenía que ser evaluado. La guerra había desequilibrado emocionalmente a la mayoría en su totalidad. Enfrentarse a un ser querido, revivido por Edo Tensei, fue difícil. Causó traumas y revivió recuerdos enterrados. Los muertos debían ser respetados.  
Esta guerra había violado los límites morales, enfrentar un ejército de muertos y a más de de 50000 criaturas con forma humanoide, ZETSU, había horrorizado a los shinobi y a ella misma. Enfrentar a Madara ya era una agenda difícil de cumplir. El hombre era una leyenda, y sólo su abuelo había podido rivalizar con su poder y vencerlo, incluso cuando Madara Uchiha uso el Kyuubi no Yoko no derrotó a su abuelo. ¡Su abuelo era un mounstro, poder vencer a Uchiha Madara y el Kyuubi no Yoko combinados fue una hazaña que sólo el Kami no Shinobi podía realizar.

El bastado Uchiha los había golpeado como si fueran niños. El estaba bailando con ellos. Los kages de las cinco grandes Naciones fueron burlados por Madara. Fueron menospreciados y su poder fue insignificante para combatir a Madara, el Uchiha era una montaña inamovible difícil de travesar. Solo para ser traicionado por esa planta negra de nombre ZETSU. Su 'voluntad' se habiá vuelto contra el.

El único deseo de esa planta enfermiza era traer a su madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki, la progenitora del chakra. Un mounstro más grande que Madara.

Solo Naruto y Sasuke, la reencarnación de Ashura Otsutsuki e Indra Otsutsuki, respectivamente. Tenían la capacidad de sellarla. Ambos habían recibido el poder de los hijo del Sabio y sólo ellos podrían realizarlo. Hazaña que lograron con el sacrificio de Sasuke Uchiha, la ayuda de Sakura Haruno y Kakashi Hatake su sensei.

Naruto Uzumaki hizo la mayor parte del trabajo, ella era una luchadora feroz. Su destreza en el campo de batalla fue majestuosa. Por otra parte la Diosa Conejo, no fue un enemigo ordinario, ella era la progenitora de todo el chakra vivido miles de años y Uzumaki Naruto sólo era una niña en comparación con la experiencia de un Otsutsuki Kaguya.

Derrotar a Kaguya, conllevó sacrificio y esfuerzo, demasiado esfuerzo por parte de Naruto y Sasuke. Los ataques de un ninja ordinario no servían contra ella, sólo eran jutsus ejercidos por un infante. Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron sus técnicas más poderosas para combatirla, y sólo después de una intensa batalla lograron sellarla. Pero el precio fue la vida de Sasuke y la salud de Naruto.

El cuerpo de Naruto había sufrido daños severos, el estado de su cuerpo era crítico. Una persona normal habría muerto con tales heridas. Sin embargo ella desafío todo pronóstico y sus fracturas se curaron lentamente. Si bien Tsunade aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por la capacidad regenerativa de Naruto, está vez sí había razones para preocuparse.

La capacidad regenerativa del jinchuriki del kyuubi se habia visto afectada por sus anormalidades, fluctuaciones de un chakra descontrolado. Tsunade no podía explicar lo que estaba sucediendo con el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki, los resultados médicos no diagnosticaron nada. El poco tiempo que tuvo tampoco fue de ayuda para dar luz a los cambios que contemplaba el cuerpo de Naruto Uzumaki.

_Se sabe que el Chakra es la forma resultante de la energía cuando dos formas de energía se mezclan entre sí. Las dos energías mezcladas se les conoce como "Energía Física" y "Energía Espiritual". La Energía Física se obtiene de las células del cuerpo y se puede aumentar mediante la capacitación, las estimulantes y el ejercicio. La Energía Espiritual se deriva de la conciencia de la mente (es decir, el alma) y se puede aumentar a través del estudio, la meditación y la experiencia. Tener estas dos energías se vuelven más poderoso con el uso causando la creación de un chakra más poderoso. Por lo tanto, la práctica de una técnica repetidamente, la acumulación de experiencia, la construcción de la propia energía espiritual, y por lo tanto permitiendo que más chakra se creará. Como resultado, el ninja es capaz de hacer que la misma técnica pero con más potencia. Este mismo ciclo se aplica a la energía física, pero esta vez, en lugar de hacer las cosas como la meditación, el ninja puede ejercitar su cuerpo._

En el caso de Naruto Uzumaki, el chakra que debería estar circulando normalmente y centrarse en la recuperación de su usuario.  
Tenía un comportamiento singular.

Al ser el chakra el resultado de la unión de la fuerza física y la fuerza espiritual. Generalmente en un ninja herido el chakra se enfoca principalmente en la recuperación de sus heridas y recuperación de su estabilidad física.

Contrariamente con Naruto cuyo chakra estaba combatiendo a sí mismo, rechazando la presencia de un agente externo en el cuerpo de su usuario. La recuperación de Naruto se estaba retrasando por dicho factor y entre otros que se estaban presenciando.

Las irregularidades presentes en su chakra impedían que su cuerpo se enfocará en la recuperación, consecuencia del choque constante de energías.

_****Un cambio en su ADN y su posterior adaptación genética en el propósito de asimilar un nuevo equilibrio.****_

Mientras que la pérdida de visión se debía a que sus ojos procuraban adaptarse a un nuevo doujutsu, el kekkeigenkai más poderoso en existencia. El Rinnegan.  
El doujutsu que pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke, solo después de haber recibido el poder de Indra Otsutsuki, su ancestro.

Este era el campo de estudio que Tsunade tenía por descubrir, lástima que no tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Su paciente le había sido arrebatado antes de poder estudiar los cambios que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

"Tengo una misión importante para ti. Es una misión a mediano plazo". Dijo Tsunade con voz seria y un rostro sombrío, que claramente indicaba la seriedad de la misión.

Kakashi despegó la vista de su libro, había entendido el mensaje sutil de Tsunade. Ella quería centrar su atención en una misión a plazo.

El se conocía a sí mismo y sabía que después de la guerra se había aislado de sus amistades. Permanecer cerca sólo causó dolor, a él mismo y a las personas cercanas a él.

Todo parecía perder sentido, estaba solo de nuevo. Parecía que todo lo que tocaba se alejaba de él, las personas cercanas a él morían. Se desvanecían en un recuerdo solitario, que lo atormentaba día y noche.  
Esta era su maldición. La maldición con la que cargaba desde la muerte de su padre. Que sólo fue el inicio de sus desgracias. Primero su padre, luego Rin, Óbito, su sensei Minato, su estudiante, y ahora Naruto... Ella moriría y el era incapaz de hacer algo para salvarla.  
Se encontraba atado de manos. El solo era un jounin, ni siquiera era Hokage para tratar de interceder por ella.  
No era que Tsunade no lo hubiera hecho.

"Toma, en este pergamino están los detalles de esta misión". Dijo Tsunade formalmente a Kakashi.

Kakashi se acercó para recibir el pergamino. Una vez en sus manos se dispuso a abrirlo para estar al tanto de los detalles de la misión que ejecutaría.

Cuando terminó de leer la misión, su único ojo se abrió con asombro genuino. Si bien la Hokage no 'sabía' por lo que estaba pasando. Realizar esta misión era ser el espectador del puñal que se enteraría en el corazón de Uzumaki Naruto. El no podía tener eso, el dolor que estaba consigo ya era demasiado, realizar esta misión lo destrozaria. La impotencia que sentia se hizo más hondo al repasar los pormenores de la misión.

¡El iba a ser el espectador de la muerte de su alumna!.

"Hokage-sama con todo respeto no puedo realizar esta misión".dijo Kakashi mirando a Tsunade, por primera vez, sus ojos se mostraban con una súplica silenciosa.

A pesar de la mirada de Kakashi, Tsunade de mantuvo firme. Esto lo hacía por él. Quería que el enterrara todo sus remordimientos con esta misión. El debía entender que esto no era su culpa, que está decisión había sido forzada por cada Daimyo y que los kages, que al principio eran escépticos entendieron las razones detrás de tal movimiento.

"Realizarás esta misión Kakashi, es una orden. Si te niegas puedo acusarte de insubordinacion ".Dijo Tsunade con voz dura, cuya mirada le decía "No me obligues a hacer esto".

"Necesito pensar esto". Dijo Kakashi mirando al suelo, no queriendo ver a su Hokage.

"No hay nada que pensar, realizarás esta misión Kakashi". Dijo Tsunade con voz de mando.

A regañadientes Kakashi aceptó.El no quería realizar esta misión, pero se vería obligado a hacerlo.

"Puedes irte. Esto es lo mejor Kakashi, entiéndelo".Dijo Tsunade antes de despedirlo de su oficina.

horas más tarde

Tsunade se encontraba firmando papeles. Un Hokage siempre se encontraba ocupado... Firmando papeles, permisos, solicitudes de misión entre otras cosas. Ser Hokage no fue divertido, era el trabajo más pesado. Deberían haber puesto un cartel de advertencia acerca de ser Hokage, las montañas de papeleo nunca parecían terminar. Era el horror con el que un Hokage tenía que enfrentarse día a día y posiblemente no salir victorioso, cada vez que terminaba una columna de papeles, entraba su secretaría con otro._La odiaba por eso._

Hasta que su tarea se vio interrumpida por el toque en la puerta.  
Pase. Dijo Tsunade esperando ver a su visitante.  
Inmediatamente entraron Jiraiya y el jefe de Ambu a cargo de la misión.

Para Tsunade fue sorprendente ver a su compañero de equipo entrar por la puerta. Jiraiya siempre fue irrespetuoso. Espiar a las mujeres en las aguas termales era descarado. Ella siempre lo golpeó por ser un pervertido. Y lo dejó cerca de la muerte cuando él tuvo el atrevimiento de espiarla, mejor dicho, el intento de hacerlo.

Entrar por la ventana fue otro hábito desvergonzado del pervertido Jiraiya.  
El siempre acostumbraba sorprenderla. A veces cuando estaba concentrada en el papeleo, la aparición repentina de Jiraiya la sobresaltaba. Solo para después invitarla a beber y compartir juntos una noche de copas.

Ella había sentido que algo había cambiado en su compañero, no podía decir qué exactamente. Pero el comportamiento habitual de su compañero fue distinto. La actitud despreocupada de Jiraiya no estaba reemplazada por la seriedad. Supuso que la muerte próxima de su alumna lo había afectado más de lo que había pensado.

Mientras que Jiraiya estaba de pie, el jefe ambu se encontraba de rodillas. Le correspondía al jefe ambu dar el informe de la misión, pero debido a la presencia de Jiraiya, ese no sería el caso.

"Puedes retirarte". Dijo Tsunade mirando al Ambu a cargo de la misión, Neko.  
El ambu inclino la cabeza antes de desaparecer en un rápido Shunshin no jutsu.

Una vez solos, Tsunade miró a Jiraiya esperando el informe.

"La misión fue un éxito, no hubo contratiempos. Los Daimyos pudieron conversar con ella para después retirarse de forma segura a sus naciones". Dijo Jiraiya con voz seria mirando a Tsunade.  
"¿Y como se encuentra ella?. Preguntó Tsunade. A ella le interesaba el estado de salud de Naruto Uzumaki.  
Cuando había sido retirada del hospital su salud era crítica, ella esperaba que a pesar de su condición se hubiera recuperado. Ser un jinchuriki fue excepcional en ese ámbito.  
Ella era la salvadora del mundo ninja, le debía más que preocupación. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada sin arriesgar a Konoha. Ella tenía un deber hacia su pueblo, ir en contra de eso estaba fuera de juicio.

"Ella se encuentra 'bien',los dos meses que pasó encerrada ayudaron a su recuperación. Incluso cuando no esta siendo tratada debidamente como lo sería en un hospital.  
Supongo que ser jinchuriki tuvo un papel en eso".Dijo Jiraiya evitando la mirada de Tsunade.

Que pensaría ella si supiera de sus pensamientos.  
Que el estaba de acuerdo con la muerte de la hija de su estudiante. Que se sentía satisfecho con la nueva era que estaba por comenzar solo después del sacrificio de Naruto Uzumaki.  
El no se arrepentía de nada, lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien mayor. La muerte de una persona salvaría miles de vidas.  
Las próximas generaciones le agradecerían no tener que pelear más guerras.

"Si quieres podemos ir a beber. Sé que esto te esta afectando.  
No puedes guardarlo todo para ti mismo. Conversar ayudará a disminuir el cargo de consciencia". Dijo Tsunade mirándolo en comprensión. Como sólo un compañero que te conoció desde la infancia podría hacerlo.  
Un verdadero amigo que te apoya en los momentos de adversidad.

"Te agradezco Tsunade-hime, pero por ahora quiero estar solo".Dijo Jiraiya mirando a Tsunade.

Esto fue insólito. Jiraiya nunca la había rechazado. Por un momento considero enviarlo a interrogación y tortura para cerciorarse que no sea un espía. La idea no era descabellada, tal vez alguna aldea aledaña quería ver las debilidades de Konoha e infiltró un espía con la apariencia de su compañera de equipo. Un Sanin tuvo acceso a las partes más privadas y protegidas de la aldea así como la estructura de seguridad de la que disponía Konoha.

Tsunade salió de su estupefacción después de unos segundos, miró a su compañero y sólo asintió. Tal vez debía dejarlo solo.

"Esta bien, tomate un descanso. Mañana partiras con Kakashi, el será tu guardia. Debemos ser cautelosos. Todavía no podemos confiar en 'él'. Dijo Tsunade dando por terminada su conversación.

Jiraiya asintió, sabía que no podían fiarse de la 'buena' voluntad de esa 'persona'.  
Quién sabe que motivos ocultos tendría para prestarles ayuda.

Jiraiya salió de la oficina Hokage.  
Mañana comenzaba su verdadero trabajo. "Asegurar un nuevo jinchuriki para Konoha".  
Como último maestro de focas en la aldea, era su labor la fabricación de un sello que permitiera transferir el kyuubi a un no Uzumaki.  
No estaría solo en esa misión. Kakashi sería su guardia para vigilar cualquier inconveniente que se presentara.  
Esta misión tendría un plazo de tres meses.  
Tiempo que se utilizaría para buscar un recipiente adecuado para obtener un nuevo jinchuriki, o en caso contrario suprimir el poder de la bestia para asegurar el bienestar de Konoha.

_En un escondite alejado de Konoha_

**_**"Ku Ku ku kuuu Naruto-chan parece que todos te han 'traicionado' y solo te espera la muerte".**_**  
_Dijo una voz escalofriante en las sombras, en la cual solo se pudo vislumbrar unos ojos amarillos ansiosos._

Por fin les traigo el capítulo uno, se que me demore.  
Pero en mi justicia, estaba en semana de finales y si es que repruebo todo se hace mierda, por eso me enfoque en mis exámenes. Jejejejej ? ﾟﾤﾠ? ﾟﾤﾗ

...  
Saben en este fic, mi percepción de Jiraiya es que es un idealista puro, eso de la confianza y creer en las personas es ? ﾟﾤﾬ, y maldita sea en el anime su voluntad llegó hasta Naruto.

En este capítulo les narre todo sobre Jiraiya y su egoísmo, si egoísmo para traer la paz al mundo shinobi.

Tal como pueden ver Minato también sabe la verdad y aún así se casa con Kushina... Jeje ?

Debo decir que en el próximo capitulo si será la 'muerte del protagonista'.? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ Ella morirá para reencarnar.,espero que les guste como será su despedida y en que periodo renacerá ️ ️ ️.

También entre nosotros. Yo soy fan de Tobirama, si chicos me fascina su naturaleza calculadora y pragmática para liderar Konoha.

...  
Espero comentarios y ⭐⭐, por favor comenten.  
Este fic será continuado solo si tiene más de cinco seguidores.  
Los comentarios me incitan a publicar.

Gracias a todos. Espero seguir escribiendo y que les guste mis historias ? ﾟﾥﾀ? ﾟﾥﾀ?￢ﾝﾤ️?


End file.
